destiny
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: From the creators of the halo series and the company brought you call of duty, the new game called Destiny. Here's an infofic about this, to tell you what it's about.


The years 2713. After the golden age. After the age of exploration, when mankind evolved. When humanity prospered, meeting other species. The awoken. Ghostly figures which evolved technology. Peaceful. Exo. Sinister, keeping to themselves, yet eventually joining the golden age.

The new trio of species began to colonize many planets. Mars and Venus were some of the most popular, with Mars, the overstretched desert, Venus, the lush grasslands and jungles, Europa, a moon orbiting Jupiter with frozen lands, that just so happened to be a favorite, and, well, the moon. But then it came. Hundreds of thousands of millions of enemies. All so quickly. The golden age faded into a memory in days. Hordes of creatures came and picked off colonies, in all places. One after another, they came. Let's start with the Fallen.

The creatures were foul savages. Built somewhat robotically, with multiple arms, and look somewhat like an elite ultra head armor (halo reference), they will travel in packs with various ranks and classes, elevating their status depending. Dropships will appear every so often and give you huge eight-legged spider tank to think about too.

The Cabal are next. These monsters resemble Brutes (Halo reference). The huge beasts use crude tech and armor, as well as numbers. They mainly carry huge assault rifles, and shields. They are somewhere around ten feet tall, found mainly on Mars, where the species trio found them.

Following the Cabal are the Vex. Mysterious black robots that live in the thick jungles of Venus in the Citadel, a factory for the Vex. These robots are most distinguishable for their red eye single cycloptic eye, and guns attached to them. They swarm you in numbers, and unleash evolutionized firepower to tear the trio apart.

Talking about swarms, there are the hive (resembling the flood, halo reference) which are strange fast zombie like creatures who you do not want to encounter. They laid beneath the surface of the moon, ready to be unleashed.

The trio soon lost of their colonies and retreated to Earth. Earth's militia couldn't do a thing as Vex, the fallen, and the Cabal crushed through Earth's cities. Finally, There was one city left. And then it came. A huge white cylindrical sphere, floating quite literally right on top of the city. In this city remains the last hundred thousand or so of Earth's population of humans, Awoken, and Exo. It's power stopped the hordes of enemies from destroying the last of civilization for the protect this city, the trio created the wall.

It was a huge, well wall, that stretched throughout the city, giving the trio yet another defense. The last measure was to create a group that would fight back to regain the trio's colonies. They were the guardians, especially trained elite people who would sacrifice themselves for the city. Three classes of the guardians were the warlocks, Titans, and hunters.

First off, the hunters. These were the hooded men. The stealthy agents. The ones who looked so much like Bounty hunters (star wars reference). They use pistols and assault rifles to attack an stay behind enemy lines, though all classes could. The Titans, who coincidentally look a lot like mandalorians (star wars the old republic reference) and also a spartan look (halo reference) are what we would call the heavy fighters, and the more futuristic soldiers of the, well, future. With heavy armor plating and chain guns, rocket launchers, and such, they are well equipped to face armored and multiple foes alike.

Last off, the Warlocks. Warlocks are wizards who have studied the sphere's powers, and used them. These is also a jedi sort of look (star wars reference) with defining characteristics like trench style coats and helmets. They can unleash certain abilities like shock and stun waves for other allies to pick off, or unleash a controlled burst of a centered beam of energy towards an enemy, or perhaps, if they're close enough, multiple enemies. Warlocks can wield sniper rifles, and rifles.

**Authors note: This sounds a lot like Star wars the old republic, or at least looks like it. However, what could be a better combo game than halo and a call of duty collaboration! I'm crazy excited and can't wait to see more details of this game. Also, this was written by myself by piecing together videos, sites, information, and best buy, scattered summaries on the web, and so on. **

**I really hope Bungie will do a good job, because if they don't, it's going to be a great disappointment. I've already seen the demo of the first level, opening closed doors, or something like that, etcetera. Also, since I will be continuing this as a story, with scattered info, please don't criticise me. I'm working with very little info, and if more stuff comes out later that doesn't fit this story, I'm very story. I unfortunately have a doubt that around zero people will read this, but oh well. I will write it anyway.**

**I will be making an actual story, with a storyline, but I wish I could know the whole campaign of Destiny so I could make sense.**

**A new look has been seen of people playing with halo resembling sniper rifles, spaceships that you can fly, with a lot of customization. As far as I can tell, this will be an amazing evolution of Halo. This will be the time when awesomeness of Halo, star wars the old republic, call of duty, with all merge into one totally epic game. Now that I'm done with that annoying rant, I think my authors note is long enough. This is exactly 1000 words. That's my chapter standard. 1000 words or more. **

**(P.S. Destiny is rumored to have sequels and a whole extensive series like what halo had. I'm so excited!)**

**(P.P.S. I couldn't resist writing a P.S.)**


End file.
